


Owl City

by itslemegs



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Banshee Powers, Banshees, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Triangles, Romance, Siblings, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslemegs/pseuds/itslemegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ark is never in danger.</p>
<p>  But someone or something from the earth flew into The Ark and brought something deathly.</p>
<p>  clarĸe grιғғιn... The best hacker the Ark has. Because of that skill, she also imprisoned.</p>
<p>  вellaмy вlaĸe... The best healer the Ark has. He was imprisoned because he disobeyed the rule while reviving his mom.</p>
<p>  Copyright © 2016 by Valerie Megan<br/>↳ Characters credit to Kass Morgan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

C L A R K E .

WORKING ALONE IS BORING.

All I have to do is looking at my Mac, keeping the hackers away from hacking The Ark server. I shouldn't have let them know that I have mad skill at hacking. That's the one that made me got this job and became a member of The Council in the first place. I don't want to be involved in politics. Politics suck.

Anyway, I usually do my job accompanied by songs from my Algorithm. There again, the one that actually makes me like this.

◌

One more step till my invention became reality.

I typed several programs. My Mac looked like it would explode anytime. But I had to make this done. I glanced at the slim piece of rectangle glass-about as big as the screen of iPhone 6+-which is sandwiched between my machine. This is my future. At least I can make something real from an old TV show.

Typed, typed, typed.

I've done typing. Let's do this thing. Let's hit the button.

**E N T E R .**

The machine started its engine. For a few minutes, I thought that I would fail. But then, then machine stopped.

I quickly-but carefully-took the glass out of the machine. I closed my eyes tightly. _Wish me luck._

I opened my eyes, then touched my thumb on the screen. The screen blinked on.

"YES !" I screamed. I've succeeded. I did a full scan and at last, "I DID IT !"

I ran out of my family's room, then into Jaha's room. Without knocking, I burst into their room and screamed excitedly and proudly, "I DID IT, WELLS !"

"You made what, Clarke ?" I was hoping to see my bestie. But instead, I saw Chancellor Jaha. He was walking out from his bedroom, approaching me. Oh my God.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," I said nervously. "I thought that you weren't here."

"Apology accepted," he said, smiling. "Next time, knock the door."

"Yes, Sir," I said, nodding. "I'll knock next time." I looked around, looking for Wells. But all I saw was this old man in his grey T-shirt and jeans. "Hmm, where's Wells ?"

"He is at the Battle Center," he said.

"Was." Wells walked into the room from outside. He closed the door behind him, then sit on the couch in front of me. "You did it ?" he asked.

"How could you know ?" I asked. "You weren't even here !"

"I heard your shouts," he laughed.

"Lie," I laughed too. And so did Jaha.

"So ?" he asked.

"I did it, Wells," I said excitedly. "I can't believe it !"

"Did what ?" Jaha asked, confused.

"I made a future phone," I told him, showing the glass.

"A glass ?" he asked.

"Don't underestimate," Wells said, pulling my arms and made me sit on the couch next to him. He sweated. But he smelled like he has just taken a bath. "I have, Clarke." He must have read my expression.

"So, this phone can only be opened by the owner by finger scan," I explained. "This one need no satellite or WiFi or anything. No need to be charged. And storage limitless."

"Sounds cool," Jaha commented.

"Come and see." Jaha walked and looked at the screen from behind me. I touched my thumb on the screen, then it opened like ordinary phone. I typed Wells' number, and pressed the green button.

His phone rang. We all smiled. "What will you call it ?" Jaha asked.

"Algorithm," I said proudly, a smile spread on my face.

"I want you to make it for the Arkadians."

"Done."

"Your launching will be held tonight," Jaha said. "What do you want ?" He seemed impressed, of course.

"Job at Network Center," I said.

"Dad, you've never seen her hacking," Wells said.

"Done," Jaha said.

To my surprise, Wells said, "Give her a seat at The Council, Dad." He smiled at me. I smiled back. We would be partner at The Council. "She deserves it."

And also to my surprise, Jaha said, "You don't have to ask for it, Wells. She has proven herself that she's belong to The Council." He turned to face me. He's proud. So damn proud. "Welcome on board, Hacker."

◌

B E L L A M Y .

IS THIS WHAT MY DESTINY IS ?

Working at Medical Center. Helping people. Doing operation. Studying from Abby ? Reading medical books ? Well, actually, I do really love being a doctor. Healer. I've passed the tests, anyway. So, I'm now a--

"Doctor Blake ?" That's so damn right ! Doctor Blake. "Bellamy !" Abby's voice pulls me back to reality. Damn it, Abby.

"Yes ?" I ask.

"You can take your rest time now," she says.

"What for ?" I ask. "I can't visit my sister." Well, they locked her up because she was caught stealing some medicine for mom. Thank God she's not get floated.

"Go play with your friends," Abby suggests, washing her hands.

"Wh--"

"Hey, Mom," Clarke says, bursting through the door. She's wearing her white blouse, grey cardigan, and black leggings. Her hair's waving as she walks. She smells like strawberry. She's beautiful.

Suddenly she tripped. At a blink, I'm watching her falling. At the other blink, I'm holding her arms. I think I caught her with a reflex.

Okay... This one's embarrassing. I think our eyes are locked for a moment. I can smell the strawberry scent. Oh God.

She pulls herself, then says to me with a smile. Sweet smile. "Thanks, Bell." She approaches her mom. They talk for a while. I don't know what they're talking about. The voice is so soft. Whatever they're talking about, they don't want anyone to hear it. At last, she leaves her mother. "See ya, Bell," she says as she walks pass me. I nod. Then she left.

Oh God.

She remembers my name ! Damn. I can't breathe. Okay. That's hyperbolic.

I can feel Abby's starring behind me. "What, Abby ?" I ask without turning to face her.

She walks approaching me, then places her hand on my shoulder. It forces me to look at her. So, I raise my eyebrow. _What, Abby ?_

"You have your eyes on her, don't you ?" she asks which makes me surprised.

"What ?!" I laugh. "No. No. No !" She's not buying. I stop my fake laughter. I clear my throat, then say it softly, "Yes." She smiles victoriously. "How'd you know ?"

"I've been young, Bellamy."

◌


	2. Dos

B E L L A M Y .

THE BALLROOM WAS SO CROWDED.

Today was Unity Day. Octavia and I went there earlier. But it's crowded already. Huh.

Everyone wore something beautiful. But not me. Not Octavia. We didn't have enough money to afford the ballroom outfits. Life sucks.

So, we just wore our most polite outfit. I wore my white long sleeves shirt and jeans, while Octavia wore mom's cream casual dress.

When the guard has stamped my hand, I waited for Octavia. The guard smiled to her, then we went to the center of the ballroom.

I looked around. It's big. I've been here for my whole life. "Do you remember last year's Unity Day, O—" I stopped talking when I realized that she's not by my side anymore. "O !" I walked around the hall. Where are you, O ?

After a few minutes looking for her, I stopped. I was tired. Where the hell was she ? I could only hope that she's okay.

"Looking for Octavia ?" A girl asked. Not just a girl. A beautiful girl. She's wearing black leggings, white blouse, and grey cardigan.

"Y-yes," I answered. I could feel cold sweat running down my back. "How could you know my sister's name ?"

"Well, we're friends," she said. How could Octavia befriended with this beautiful girl without telling me ? "We met just now. She showed me your picture and told me to tell you that she's okay if I meet you—which I am."

"Okay, thank you," I said. I had to say something. _Don't let this chance go, Bellamy._

"What's your name ?" she asked. _Damn it, O._

"B-Bellamy," I answered. "Bellamy Blake." I extended my hand to her.

"Clarke," she said, taking my hand. "Griffin." A Griffin ? Oh hell no. "May I have my hand back ?"

"Oh, yes, yes," I said nervously, taking my hand back.

"Clarke !" Octavia suddenly appeared. Clarke smiled. Octavia looked at me, then smirked. "Oh, seems like you have met my big brother."

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Clarke said. "H—" Her sentence cut off by vibration that coming from her pocket. She took out something glassy from her pocket, looked at it, then put it back. "Sorry, I have to go," she said, smiling regretfully.

"Yeah, go on !" Octavia said. She elbowed me.

"Yup !"

"See ya," she said as she ran.

"Pretty, isn't she ?"

"Wake up, Bell," Octavia said, laughing.

"What did I say ?" I asked, freaked out. Then something hit me at the guts. "Did I really say that ?"

"Bet your ass."

Suddenly the music stopped. All lights directed to the stage where Chancellor Jaha stood on. "Attention, everyone," he said with a smile. "Today, I want to show you our newest gadget." Then he showed the glassy thing that was with Clarke. "Invented and made by Clarke Griffin." God.

Clarke walked up to the stage, then bowed and stood next to Jaha. Claps sounded all around me. It's so noisy. Some of it were mine.

"This is our future cellphone," she said. "It's called Algorithm."

"Ms. Griffin has made Algorithms for all of us," he continued. "Except the prisoners." We all laughed. "Algorithm can only be unlocked by the owner because it uses finger scan.

"Algorithm will be delivered to your compartments." He took a deep breath. "Today, we officially launch the Algorithm !" We all cheered and clapped. Future phone, who's not glad ?

"For her cleverness, I give her a job at Network Center and..." I could smell something weird in the air. Jokes. "A seat at The Council !"

What ?!

Claps sounded louder than before. Shocking. The Council has never had a teen as their member.

He turned to Clarke, then embedded Council pin on her cardigan. Claps again. Octavia's so excited. She jumped up and down since the last five minutes.

"O," I whispered.

"Sorry, Bell," she said. "She's my best friend !"

"You may continue your dance," Jaha said as the closing. Then the music started to play again.

◌

C L A R K E .

FINN SEEMS FINE.

I've been visiting him since he's got caught. He's my secret best friend, like I am his. Actually, we're not known to have relationship—best friend—and that makes me have an advantage. I can visit him as a Council member. People know that his best friend—or girlfriend—is Raven Reyes. And my best friend is Wells Jaha. Well, no one knows about our friendship. I want to make it stay that way. Or else, I won't be able to visit him like the others. People who have close relationship to the prisoners are forbidden to visit them.

"Finn," I say once I'm in his Sky Box. He looks fine.

"Have you done your thing ?" he asks, approaching me.

"I have," I say, nodding.

He kisses my cheek, then hugs me tightly. I hug him back. "It's been a long time since your last visit," he says when he lets me go. He walks back to his bed, then he sits down. He pats the space next to him.

I approach him, then sit there. "I've been busy," I say guiltily. "I have a job now at Network Center." I sigh. "And I'm a member of The Council."

"What ?" he asks, surprised. "Are you joking ?"

"No," I say, shaking my head. "You don't like it ?"

"No !" he laughs, holding my hands with his both hands. "I love it." He looks at my hand when he says it : "I just don't know why you didn't tell me earlier." He looks sad. Lonely.

I take my hand, then touch his face with my hands, forcing him to look at me. "No. I'm not leaving you. It's just I haven't got a chance to tell you."

He touches my hand, then to my hair, stroking it. "Don't worry. I know you won't leave me," he says, smiling. I love it when he smiles. It feels warm. "I know you won't."

I take Algorithm out of my pocket, then hand it to him. "Take it," I say. "I can't stay too long."

"What is this ?" he asks, raising his eyebrow.

"It's called Algorithm," I say. "Future cellphone that I make for Arkadians." He smiles. "Don't tell anyone," I say as I walk backward toward the door.

"I won't," he says.

Then I go out of his Sky Box.

◌


End file.
